A variety of devices have been developed to detect sounds produced by the body, such as heart sounds and lung sounds. Known devices range from primarily mechanical devices, such as the stethoscope, to various electronic devices, such as microphones and transducers. The stethoscope, for example, is a fundamental tool used in the diagnosis of diseases and conditions of the cardiovascular system. It serves as the most commonly employed technique for diagnosis of such diseases and conditions in primary health care and in circumstances where sophisticated medical equipment is not available, such as remote areas.
Electronic stethoscopes offer the opportunity to enhance a clinician's ability to detect a variety of body sounds, and to distinguish between normal and abnormal patient conditions, such as benign and non-benign heart murmurs. Although many electronic stethoscopes are available on the market, they have yet to gain universal acceptance by the physicians and other medical practitioners. Possible reasons for slow acceptance of electronic stethoscopes include perceived differences in how the clinician interacts with an electronic stethoscope relative to a conventional mechanical stethoscope. For example, the simple task of activating an ON switch to enable usage of an electronic stethoscope may be viewed as an inconvenient and distracting action not required when using a conventional mechanical stethoscope.